1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate structure for an image sensor package and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a substrate structure having a frame layer formed on the substrate of an image sensor to enhance the reliability of the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an image sensor structure includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 18, a photosensitive chip 26, a plurality of wires 28, and a transparent layer 34.
The substrate 10 has a first surface 12 on which a plurality of first electrodes 15 are formed, and a second surface 14 on which a plurality of second electrodes 16 are formed. The first electrodes 15 are electrically connected to the corresponding second electrodes 16 by the conductive wires 17, which are located at the side of the substrate. The frame layer 18 has an upper surface 20 and a lower surface 22 adhered to the first surface 12 of the substrate 10 to form a cavity 24 together with the substrate 10. The photosensitive chip 26 is arranged within the cavity 24, and is mounted to the first surface 12 of the substrate 10. Each wire 28 has a first terminal 30 and a second terminal 32. The first terminals 30 are electrically connected to the photosensitive chip 26, and the second terminals 32 are electrically connected to the first electrodes 15 of the substrate 10. The transparent layer 34 is adhered to the upper surface 20 of the frame layer 18.
Therefore, in the process of manufacturing the substrate 10 and the frame layer 18, particles and wet air from atmosphere will enter the product through passages between the first electrodes, so the reliability of the product may be reduced.